a not so perfect plan
by Yves Larousse
Summary: Riku and Daisuke are having their first anniversary of being steady in relationship. And Dark's here to ruin the day...my first fanfiction, please go easy on me...


A not so perfect plan... 

Daisuke Niwa walked back and forth aroiund his room thinking of a good way to make Riku very happy on their first aniversary. Gifts would be good, but what gifts? Flowers? They die easily... Chocolates? Too simple... Truelly, when it comes to romance, he's nothing. he hasn't even called her since yesterday.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!"

"yes, mom?"

"Krad and Sato-chan's here!"

'Now that is something... they could help.' thought Daisuke as he ran down to the living room.

"hey guys." he greeted with his trademark (cute!) smile.

"Dark said you're having problems with Riku." Krad said flatly.

"NO!NO!NO! He must have misunderstood me..."

"I see. Your first aniversary is today and you have nothing for her." explained Satoshi as if reading Daisuke's mind. "You're useless..."

"I need help..."

"Call Dark. He's the romantic one here..." suggested Krad.

"You mean the pervert..." Satoshi cleared.

"Hey, I heard that!" said someone from the door.

"So what? I don't care and besides, it's the truth." Satoshi answered.

"YOU'RE ALL USELESS!" Daisuke screamed. "If there's nothing else you can do here, you can go! Go! I said Go!"

"Hey, don't be rude. We'll help!" Satoshi declared cheerfully.

'Hehehe...this is it. Emiko-san went out for a walk with Kosuke-san. The old man's not here either. I can make everythting HELL today!' Dark thought.

"Oh, oh ,oh! Why don't you give her a dinner date?" suggested Krad. (well, not really useless..)

"Oh my goodness, Krad! For once in your life, you used your head! You're quite useful!" Daisuke admired him with stars in his eyes.

"Ouch...that was rather painful, Daisuke.

And so the preparation began. The three offered help but with them in Daisuke's way, nothing will come out right.

"Dark, could you call Riku and tell her to be here at around 9pm. Thank you." Daisuke was busy cutting carrots so he didn't see the mischievious smile in his friend's face.

"9pm you say? Okay!" It was 5pm and everyone's still calmly helping in the kitchen. "hello, Riku? It's me Dark." he said when he had made sure Daisuke's out of earshots.

"Oh, hey pervert. What's up?"

"I hate you witch!"

"i'm quite certain that's not the reason you called..."

"Daisuke wants you to be here at 7pm..."

"Oh, Okay...Bye pervert."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I hate her!"

"Hehe, did she call you pervert again?" satoshi asked.

"Shut up."

In the past one hour, so many things happened, yet they haven't started anything. Dark offered to buy decorations like balloons and flowers and beautiful candles but ended up buying balloons for birthdays, flowers for the dead, and common emergency candles.

"IDIOT! THAT'S A FLOWER FOR THE DEAD!AND WHAT'S WITH THE BIRTHDAY BALLOONS? AND WE DON'T NEED EMERGENCY CANDLES, THERE ARE LIGHT BULBS AND FLORESCENTS!"Krad screamed his lungs out."Please but another set."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Daisuke!"

"It's alright Krad, we could use them...well, not the flowers..."

"I'll buy the flowers...I'll buy some for my Risa anyways."Satoshi said.

'Heh, let's see if you don't panic later...just one more hour..."another of Dark's evil thoughts.

After 30 minutes, Satoshi came back with a boquet of red roses and daffodills for HIS risa.

"Oh thank you so much Satoshi!you're a life saver!"

Now, the foods are ready, but the decorations are still in the table untouched. And Daisuke still has no clothes to wear.

"Don't worry guys, we still have time!" Dark cheered.

25 minutes...the balloons are in their place...

20 minutes...Satoshi tried carving the candles to make it beautiful...

15 minutes...Satoshi's not yet finished...Daisuke doesn't know where to put the foods and the flowers...

10 minutes...Krad put on the table cover he got from the closet in Emiko-san's room and put the foods on top...

5 minutes...Satoshi just finished the candles but accidentally(?) popped the balloons...

"Dark I hate you!"

There came the doorbell...

"Expecting someone?" Krad asked. Daisuke shook his head.

When Krad opened the door, everyone but Dark gasped.

"Hey Krad..."

"hey, don't you think you're too early?"

"But Dark said I should be here by 7..."

Everyone glared at Dark...

'Hehehe...this wasn't the hell i was expecting...'

"Riku..."

"Niwa-kun, what's going on?"

"Ehehe...I-I wanted to give you a surprise but a certain Dark messed it up!"

"Oh, Niwa-kun!"

"Happy aniversary..."

He gave the flowers sheepishly... Riku looked around the house and saw the popped balloons on the wall, the small white waxxes from the candle in the carpet and the table with food.

"I love it...because it's from my Niwa-kuns efforts and his friends..."


End file.
